


Take Me Back

by CuriousxCrowley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, mentions of weecest, nostalgic dry humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousxCrowley/pseuds/CuriousxCrowley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can be nostalgic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably become my drabbles holder, ya know in the event I write anything that counts as such ever again.  
> I'm not good at drabbles.  
> If it changes I'll be editing stuff to reflect this.

[Inspired by this post on Tumblr](http://curiouscrowley.tumblr.com/post/141309224365/sammys-beautiful-bitchface-as-much-as-sammy)

 

Sam might be 32 and larger than life but there are nights when he creeps into Dean’s room long after they’ve gone to bed. Sliding between the sheets with a ghost of a whisper.

“De, can I?”

And just like that Dean’s sweet sixteen biting the tips of his fingers bloody to resist the urge of touching what he shouldn’t, can’t, won’t (will). And Sam must be magic because the way he brushes his nose into the nape of Dean’s neck is still the same after all these years.

“Yeah kiddo,”

They’re no longer in the bunker when he rolls over and pulls Sam closer. Sam’s suddenly teeny-tiny twelve and the bed smells like tobacco and old spunk when he tucks his head under Dean’s chin with a pleased sigh.

Sam’s first to start, grinding into the Dean’s hip little whimpers huffed into his neck and Dean’s rock hard in record time. One hand sneaks under his brother’s side to grip his ass to pull him even closer and Sam puppy dog whimpers just a little louder. His hand releases the grip on Dean’s shoulder to slide down until the tips of his fingers are brushing the elastic of his sweat pants.

Dean buries his head in the still silky soft mop of hair and bits back the whimper when fingers finally grip his length. Sam starts with tentative gun shy strokes like Dean’s never fucked him through the mattress.

Sam’s hips grow erratic, his fist matching their pace desperately. He’s biting into Dean’s shoulder muffling his pants like there’s still someone in the next bed to catch them, like this is still their worst sin. Dean’s eyes are squeezed tight and he can’t help but thrust up into the fist his own moans trapped behind clenched teeth.

Sam comes first and Dean wont tease that it’s only been a few minutes of frantic dry humping because he follows not far behind.

He knows they need to clean up but he also knows Sam’s asleep, not entirely sure he was ever awake in the first place. So he disentangles himself from his brother and walks to the bathroom. Sam never stirs when Dean pulls his shorts off and cleans him up before climbing back into bed.

He falls asleep wrapped around his no-longer little brother and it’s so bittersweet he can feel his teeth rotting.


End file.
